The Midnights
by The Witches 11
Summary: Summary: Vampire obsessed twins Onyx and Violet and their older bother Alexander were watching V.K when they are suddenly sucked into Vampire Knight world! Now what will they do! Go to Cross Academy and act like they don't know what is going on? Hell No!
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

_**The Midnights**_

_**By: The witches 11**_

**Me: Hello peoples! Nice to be here again! I know it's been months but 7th grade has kept me busy. It is now time for the fisrt chapter of_ THE MIDNIGHTS! _Now I can meet my precious Midnights and plot way to bug Kaname, Zero, and Yuuki!**

**Violet: You're very odd, you know that right?**

**Me: *smiles evily* Why of course I know! It's my job! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The Midnights-V.K. Cast: *sweat drop***

**Syaoran: You're an evil maniac!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Syaoran: *shrugs* Felt like bothering you. You deserve it for hooking me up with Saku-Kinomoto! *blushes***

**Me: Well, for your punishment I shall right my first embarassing scene for you soon! And you know you like Sakura! Onyx! Diclaimer please.**

**Onyx: Atosha does not own Vampire Knight. If she did...**

**Me:Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki would end up with Violet, Onyx and Yuuki! And Aido would have gotten his but kicked by MEEEEEEEE!**

**Aido: You don't scare me!**

**Me: *Wacks Aido over the head with a baseball bat.***

**Aido: *Knocked out***

**

* * *

**

(Summarry: Because I want to get to the good stuff quickly I will explain what has happened. Violet and her twin Onyx were argueing while watching Vampire Knight like the obsesive fans they are with their equally obsesive older brother Alexander. Onyx kept stating that Violet and Zero would make a great couple ( to which Violet kept saying Zero was a depressed Emo vampire) and Violet Kept saying that Onyx and Kaname would make a great couple( Onyx thinks Kaname is a spoiled rich Pureblood). After Alexander commented that it would be awesome to be able to actually meet everyone the girls calmed down and quickly agreed. Then out of nowhere these wierd hands reached out from the shadows and pulled the three of them in. When it was over they landed on the hard ground. As they stood up Alexander asked aloud "Where are we?")

" You're in the world of Vampire Knight." a voice said from behind them. All three of them turned towards the voice. A smiling girl who looked no older than twelve was walking towards them. " Hello Violet, Onyx, Alexander. I'm Atosha, your witch protector and the one who brought you here." she told them. This got them to stare at her. V.K World? 'That's not possible.' they all thought. 'Yes, it is.' a voice whispered across their heads.

"What the..." Violet started.

" Hell was..." Onyx continued.

" THAT?" they finished together.

"Twins." Alexander sighed.

"I have the ability to talk in your minds and you in mine so we can have private conversations." Atosha explained.

"Why did you bring us here?" Alexander asked her.

" You all wished that you could change what was going to happen here. Plus, you can got to Cross Academy AND meet everyone AND mess with the non-existant plot. But you can also just stay at Cross Academy and not do anything and..."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" they all interupted.

"Did you really think..." - Violet.

" That we would miss the chance..." - Onyx

" To meet everyone and..." - Alexander

" Mess with the plot?" - As a group.

" So, you agree with me? We shall destroy this non-existant plot and hopefulyget you guys with your dream matches?" Atosha asked.

The three sibling looked at each other and then turned back to Atosha. Violet then started explaining.

" I think that Onyx and Kname would make a great couple while she thinks the same about me and the Emo Prince. We both agree that Alex over here and the ever so wonderful Yuuki Cross would an awesome couple but that can't happen because of the whole ZeroxYuukixKaname love triangle." The other two nodded in agreement.

' For now it's a love triangle, for now. Mark my words.' Atosha thought with an inner smirk. "Alright she said." The four looked at each other and the same idea come to mind.

" Watch out V.K World! The Midnights AND the WITCH have arrived!" The for yelled out into the night.

* * *

**Me: And that's chapter 1!**

**Violet: I can't wait...**

**Onyx: To mess with the plot...**

**Viole - Onyx: And meet everyone!**

**Me: Well peoples, you know the drill! Review and you'll get a new chapter! Bye! :)**

* * *

Next Chapter: The gang and I meet the Night Class! What will HAPPEN? Read and find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Watch out VK World!

_**The Midnghts**_

**By:** **_The Witches 11_**

**Chapter 2:Watch out V.K World!**

**Me: I am soooo sorry I took so long to update! Anyway here's chapter 2! Now I get to plot ways to torture Aido! *grins evily***

**Onyx: You're very odd, you know.**

**Me: Of course I know. It's my job. MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Midnigh-V.K Cast: *sweat drop***

**Syaoran: You're a phsyco!**

**Me: What are you doing here again? **

**Syaoran:*shrugs* Felt like bothering you**

**Me: *takes out basesball bat and knocks Syaoran out* Violet disclaimer!**

**Violet: Atosha does not own Vampire Knight.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously**_:

**" Watch out V.K World! The Midnights AND the WITCH have arrived!" The four yelled out into the night.**

* * *

Now:

"Okay so you know what to do right?" Atosha asked.

While the for walked to Cross Academy Atosha filled them in on what they would be doing. This was the night before the first episode in the anime so they were going to change pretty much the whole story. Their story was that Violet, Onyx, and Atosha were triplits, Alexander being their older brother. Their parents were Vampire Hunters but they weren't going to say anything yet. Atosha had also given them all Ati-Vampire weapons. She and Violet had rods while Onyx and Alexander had guns. Alexander thought that they should use their last names to name their weapons. The girls agreed and went with:

Dark Midnight-Violet

Midnight Angel-Onyx

Midnight Demon-Alexander

Midnight Witch-Atosha

"Yeah we've got it." Violet said.

When they finished planning their first day they had already reached the gates of the academy. While the threesiblings debated on how to open the gate Atosha just went up to it. She took a dagger from the pocket of her trunk (they were all carrying trunks with their , Onyx and Violet had no idea how she did it) and slit her palm.

"What are you doing?" asked Alexander

"Opening the gate." she answered

As soon as her blood touched the ground near the gates they started to open. They all looked at her,confused. "The school was built on ancient magical grounds. If it feels the blood of a witch the gates open to us." They nodded. It made sense. The four entered the school and started heading toward the Chaiman's office when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and saw the entire main Night Class behind them. Aido, Akustsuki, Ruka, Takuma, Rima, Shki, and Kaname!

'Wow.' Onyx thought, looking at Kaname. 'He's even more handsome in person' Atosha tuyrned to look at Atosha with a smirk on her face. "Well isn't that an interesting thought of yours." she told her. Everyone else looked between the two, confused. That is, until Atosha told Alex and Violet exactly what Onyx had been thinking. Realization dawned on their faces until they too smirked at Onyx. "Really" stated Alex, an evil glint in his eye. Onyx groaned.

"What did I do to deserve triplets like you and Violet." Atosha and Violet looked at each other before turning back to Onyx. "You were born." they stated simply. All of a sudden they heard laughter. The four siblings turned to see Aido laughin. "Th-That was hi-hilarious" he said. After anothert round of laughter he managed to stop. He stepped forward. "Hello I'm..."

"Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akutsuki..." Alex said, staring to list them off with a mischevious smile.

"Ruka Soen, Takuma Ichigo..." Vilolet continued, having realized what her brother was doing.

"Rima Toya, Senri Shiki and..." Atosha continued on with what her siblings were doing with an evil smirk.

"Kaname Kuran." Onyx finished. "Otherwise known as the Night Class of Cross Academy" she added.

The Night Class stared at them, shocked. "Who are you" Kaname demanded, having been the first one to recover.

"That is for us..." Atosha

"To know and..." Onyx

"For you to..." Violet

The three triplets looked at each other and smiled. "Find out." they finished. Then the four turned away fron the shocked Night Class and headed to the Chairman's office.

* * *

** Me: And that's a wrap.**

**Onyx-Violet: Review for the next chapter!**

**Alex: Yeah it'll be great!**

**Next Chapter: It's the Midnights' first day at Cross Academy. Plus we'll be meeting Yuuki and Zero! Will it go well. Probably not! At least not with us around!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet with the Chairman

_**The Midnights**_

**By**_**: The Witches 11**_

**Chapter 3:** _**We meet with the Chairman**_

**Me: Please don't kill me! Anyway I wrote an explanation in another story and I really don't want to type it again. So! Zero! Disclaimer! Or I'll make you hug Aidou and Ruka! **

**Zero: Atosha does not own Vampire Knight! *Hides***

**Atosha: *Looks around suspiciously* Syaoran! You'd better leave! *Chases after him and calls over her shoulder* ACTION!**

**Oh and one more thing! A key**

"Zero**"= talking**

'_Yuuki_**'= thinking**

'_**Kaname**_**' Mind link between Midnights**

_**Previously:**_

_**The Night Class stared at them, shocked. "Who are you" Kaname demanded, having been the first one to recover.**_

_**"That is for us..." Atosha**_

_**"To know and..." Onyx**_

_**"For you to..." Violet**_

_**The three triplets looked at each other and smiled. "Find out." they finished. Then the four turned away fron the shocked Night Class and headed to the Chairman's office.**_

_**Now:**_

The four teens walked around the inside of the school until they found the doors that would lead them to the inside of the Chairman's office. From the inside they could hear a familiar voice yelling.

Violet rolled her eyes _'And the Emo Prince is yelling. How typical' _Atosha, Alex, and Onyx just smirked at her. Then they heard another familiar voice trying to calm down the irritated first voice.

'_Huh. Looks like Miss Yuuki is trying to calm Zero.'_ Thought Alex, for some reason feeling his cheeks warm. This caused the three "triplets" to smirk at him. He just ignored them and walked towards the door, raising his hand he gave a sharp knock.

The yelling and talking stopped abruptly before the door was yanked open and there, in all his silver-haired lavender-eyed glory was an iritated Zero Kiryu, the "Emo Prince" (at least according to Violet) . Behind him, looking at the four newcomers was the "Hidden Pureblood Princess "{(according to all four of them) Yuuki Cross/ Kuran.

Zero eyed the four teens warily, his hand automatically going for his pocket where the teens knew he held his Bloody Rose. Before he could pull it our however Violet stepped foreward, hoping to defuse the situation before it got messy.

"Hi! I'm Violet Midnight and these are my triplets Onyx and Atosha," she gestured to the two girls beside her "and our older brother, Alexander" gesturing to the older boy.

Zero relaxed then, realizing the four weren't vampires as he'd thought but merely new Day Class students who were trying to find their dorms. He kept his eyes on Violet though, something about her seemed to be pulling him towards her.** (A/N: Oh Zero you have no idea, but then again, neither do you. Moving on!) **

Violet, who noticed his staring, blushed lightly. _'Why the heck is he staring at me?' _she asked herself silently. Apparently she thought too loudly as Atosha, Onyx, and Alex's heads snapped in her direction.

'_**Oh! So you noticed the Emo Prince is staring, huh'**_ Onyx teased.

'_**Well Violet, I'm shocked! I thought you didn't like Zero!'**_ Alex said.

Atosha, on the other hand, had very serious thoughts. _**'Violet, you're going to have to make an important choice. I already talked to Alex and Onyx and they agreed this is your choice.'**_

Violet looked at her siblings in confusion. _**'What do you mean?'**_ she asked.

Atosha looked at her 'Violet I know you care about Zero so I'm giving you this choice. Do you want to still allow Zero to bite Yuuki? Or will you take her place?'

Violet froze. 'Can…can you give me time to think about this? Until the day it happens?' she asked

Her siblings smiled '_**Of course'**_ they told her.

'_**SHIT!'**_ Atosha thought loudly

Her siblings' heads whipped around to looked at her. They stepped close to her. "What?" Alex asked aloud.

Atosha whispered "Guys? You do know we just had a whole mental conversation in front of three people who now probably think we're insane, right?"

The other three teens froze and looked at the other three people in the room who were staring at them. Zero looked tense again while Yuuki just looked at them concernedly. Chairman Cross was smiling nervously at them.

"Well?" he asked them "Are you here to get your dorm rooms?" The four looked at each other, communicating silently again before nodding at each other.

Alex spoke up. "Chairman, would it be okay if all four of us shared a room? We don't really feel comfortable being apart." This, of course, was necessary if the four were going to plan out their strategies.

The Chairman looked startled before smiling slightly. "Ah! Close siblings are you? I only wish my two children were as close as you. Oh, where are my manners! I am Chairman Cross and these are my two children, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kyriu!" He then tried to lean over the desk and hug the two teens in question.

SMACK!

And, of course Zero punched him in the face before he could even come close.

"Well!" Onyx suddenly said. "We'll just take our dorm key and go!" she said and started walking away with her siblings.

Just as they were almost completely out the door and tilted her head at her siblings, as though asking a question. Getting answering nods and smirks she turned and called out cheerfully "Oh! And when Kuran comes here demanding answers about us tell him we said…" here all four teens yelled out "YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!" before running out the door, laughing manically, leaving a gapping Chairman and two stunned teens to stare after them.

**Me: Aaaaaand cut! That's all for now kitties but I'll see you soon!**

**Next Chapter: First day at Cross Academy and start of messing up the plot. What will happen this time when Aidou and Akatsuki try to drink from those Day Class girls? And will Kaname get some answers about our beloved teens. Probably Not! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you later! *Plays Still Doll***


End file.
